This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our data processing program (previously called MarParse) has received a new name SasTool to reflect its advanced features specifically developed for small angle scattering studies and extended support of any 2D detector generating 16 or 32 bit TIFF images. SasTool converts the 2D raw images into a universal ASCII data format expressed in I(Q) vs Q through several steps of numerical data processing, including statistical evaluation and background subtraction. Recent enhancements include 1) the ability to exclude bad images on the basis of outlier transmitted beam intensities which would be higher when a sample aliquot accidentally contained air bubbles when it is being oscilated in the beam;2) the development of a linux version SasTool, eliminating rather slow Samba protocal for maping data files on the linux file server to a PC network where the PC version of SasTool processes data. The linux SasTool will also facilitate planned integration of the data analysis into the data acquistion process in near future since both of our data collection and file server computers run linux. 3) in-image dezingering as opposed to dezingering by comparing multiple images and rejecting outliers. The in-image dezingering feature rejects outlier pixels, typically produced by cosimic ray hits, upon azimuthal integration. SasTool has contributed to highly effective data collection by facilitating the user to plan the next experimental conditions in a much more timely fashion. The software has been made available on our internet web site, and there have been 208 downloads (of which 149 were since January 1, 2009) by scientists from 49 institutions in 11 countries since August 1, 2007, when we began recording downloads.